


Can't Wait

by Agent_Pumpkin01



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Classroom Sex, College AU, Gay Sex, Highschool AU, Kinks, M/M, Mutual Attraction, Pining, Public Sex, gay relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Pumpkin01/pseuds/Agent_Pumpkin01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe is shy, but that doesn't always mean he can wait to be in a place more private.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Wait

**Author's Note:**

> College AU deliciousness.

The class has been draining to the pair of them. Now used to exploring one another, both Joe and Sal crave their respective halves more and more constantly; what had begun as an innocent gesture with the means of ridding them of the awkwardness of not having a first kiss under their belts had turned into an armada of heated exchanges, often surpassing the boundaries of making out by a mile. Sex now comes easily to the pair, and it’s becoming more and more insistent, bringing on an abundance of feeling with it. Neither of them mind. Both conform, fall in love. How could they not?

However, today is somewhat different. For all the experiences they have had, Sal has been the more dominant partner. Call it coyness on Gatto’s end, but embarrassment usually stops him from taking the reins, especially when the few times he’s hovered over Vulcano during a roll-over on the bed, he’s thought about doing only the dirtiest things imaginable, and that much he knows neither of them are ready for. It’s difficult to keep himself at bay. But today? God… he just can’t wait.

Approaching Sal as class ends, he’s greeted with a soft smile before the boy continues putting his books back in his bag. Watching those hands work, shift and file meticulously, it gets Joe’s engine going as he thinks about them treating his body with that same care. He can barely think straight, length twitching in his jeans as his mind feeds his libido images that has his stomach spasming.

Somewhat awkwardly, Joe takes Sal’s collar in between his hands and tugs him towards him, taking in the startled noise from the other with a grin as he presses their lips tightly together. Sal’s brows shoot upwards, a gentle hand coming to press against his shoulder. Joe has always been fairly discreet - not out of the need to hide, rather the preference for it. Neither of them knew quite what they were yet, where they stood with one another, and so it didn’t seem common sense to make their antics known to a wider sphere.

When he’s released, Sal lets loose a soft, breathy laugh. “Careful, Joey. Somebody’ll catch us.”

A hushed ‘mm’ passes the young man’s lips at that, leaning close and pressing his mouth to the side of Sal’s neck as he fastens his bag. Hands falter, shake against clasps, eyes on the brink of closing before he shrugs himself free and looks at his current lover with an inquisitive disdain. Privacy is Sal’s thing.

“Joe. What’s up with you?”

Gatto closes in, persuasive as ever, holding him close in his arms, hands slowly sliding down his back. Vulcano swallows hard at the touch, gasps lightly as fingers graze over the curve of his rear and squeeze. He’s never know his best friend to be so bold, not even when they’re alone– things appear to have taken a turn he didn’t quite have the nerve to anticipate. Thoughts of the other young man taking control often leave him hard and uselessly red, a cacophony of blood and imaginative moans swirling in his head.

“Hey– you know, not now. We’re in public,” Sal attempts once more, listening to Joe’s grunt of frustration as he releases him. For a moment, with his back turned to him, he thinks he’s upset him, but he couldn’t have been more wrong if he’d attempted to be. “Oh my God, what are you doing?”

Time seems to halt as Joe drops his pants. No underwear. Hands braced against the desk, head tilted over his shoulder to look at him. Heat shoots to Vulcano’s face and he finds himself paralysed as he watches Joe all but lazily sprawl against the desk, ass sticking out towards him. Hard swallowing to ground himself, but it isn’t working, an undeniable jolt straight in his groin having him barely suppressing a groan as he watches the other boy rock lightly against the table.

“Sal,” the young man pants, syllables alight with flame as his lids lower further in the form of a coquettish stare. Sal finds that he can’t look away, mesmerised by the look of pure lust on his face - and that more than perfect backside angled desperately towards him. Stiffness is brought to his member, as much as he hates to admit it, a hand moving subconsciously to shield it from view… or so he thinks. Palm begins to rub, eyes fixed on the way Gatto stares at him, as if he’s the only thing he sees, has ever seen, and that much gives him a rush akin to drunkenness. “If– If you want me to stop, you’ll have to make me…”

He very well could have. He could’ve reprimanded him, given him the look - the one that consisted of the dipped eyebrows and the tight-lipped frown, cheeks lightly hollowed with the lack of humour puffing them out like usual, the one that always makes Joe shrink away without fail - and left the room.

But he doesn’t. Hands move to settle on his lover’s (?) ass, fingers stroking softly. “Joey…”

“I can’t wait,” Joe pants, usually shy demeanour replaced with something fierce as he attempts to back further into the other young man’s hands. Sal lets him– hell, he encourages him, tugging his zipper down and unbuttoning his jeans so that he can work his now-hard length between his cheeks. Slowly sliding between the plush flesh, both release soft sighs, though Joe’s is more breathy, cheek pressed against the table as he reaches an arm back to awkwardly scrabble at Sal’s hip. “Please… I need this... right here, right now.” A pause, as if to enunciate his point, or maybe take it back. “…fuck me.”

Sal all but splutters at the words, so blunt and forceful that he feels he has no choice but to obey. And the concerns about fucking in a classroom, getting caught by somebody, no less a teacher, fade like old memories in his head. Right here, right now, he wants nothing more than to flatten this young man against the wood of his desk, leave an imprint of their passion grooved into the hard surface. That thought raises a growl from him, the image of a sweat-soaked Gatto forcibly peeling himself away from the wood when he’s finished with has him wetting two fingers and sliding them simply inside of him.

Joe juts crazily against his fingers, working himself up further as a gentle hand forms a tight fist around his dick and pumps hard. He knows exactly what he wants, needs the rush of potential publicity to feed his obsession with this boy; he adores Sal Vulcano more than anything, has held him in high regard since the day they had met, and being able to love him now? It has him sky-high on euphoria long before he has cum.

“Hah… yeah… more, please…” he breathes shallowly, immediately revelling in the ‘shh’ that passes Vulcano’s lips as he pets his head with his free hand. Eyes slip closed, a shaky moan (though low in volume) escaping the confines of his throat as his tongue slides across his lips to wet them. “…c–cock now, please…”

And who is Sal to argue? With but a single glance at the slightly-ajar door, the young man lines himself up with Joe’s entrance and pushes himself forwards, length sheathed in no time. He can see Joe’s knees trembling, pauses to take his hands away and unbutton the cuff of his sleeve before he leans over the other boy and jams the free material into his mouth, hand splaying loosely against his lips to cage the loudness. Joe all but loses his mind, muffled whimpers serving Sal finely.

Hips begin to move, roughly, and Sal determines that this is unlike any other experience they’ve had before. This is risky, questionable, perhaps even immoral– but fuck if it isn’t the most excited he feels he’s felt in a long time, shaft sliding in and out of the other boy with ease, all while his free hand scrabbles at the table and stilted groans sound against bunched material. Drool begins to wet it as Vulcano continues, a breakneck pace that surprisingly doesn’t shunt the table across the room (perhaps from how firmly he has Joe planted against it) achieved in but a couple of relentless minutes.

Vulcano is not one to gloat - but as he looks down and sees the completely amazed look on Joe’s face, cheeks bright red, mouth stuffed with the crisp white of his shirt cuff, knees all but knocking as he comes closer and closer to the end he’s been craving since he awoke with the thought in his head, he can’t help but beam wickedly. This much power has him feeling very… well, powerful.

Leaning further over him, Vulcano purrs in his ear: “This’s so bad, Joey… this’s so, so bad. Couldn’t have waited ‘til we got back to the dorms? You want Teach to come in here and see you like this?”

Joe mewls uselessly. Sal doesn’t let it affect his performance.

“What happened to you, baby boy? You were so shy not two days ago… have you been thinking about me again? About this? You like it when Sally fucks you, huh…?”

He only half believes the words coming out of his mouth. Thus far, Joe has been nothing but gentle, often squirms away when things get too intense for him, and that much he’s found endearing. It’s almost as if this young man is a different version of the one he loves, but one no less enticing as he sinks into his silky warmth and feels the coiling of his insides threatening to spring free. He’s panting too now, approaching his limit like a train approaches a thrill seeker standing on its tracks.

“Mmm, I’m gonna– I’m gonna cum, Joey,” Vulcano warns, and with barely a moment’s notice, he releases hard inside of him. The feeling of his lover exploding deep inside of him has Gatto’s legs giving out, frame supported merely by the fact that Vulcano’s hips hold him upright, the hand that had been tightly around his own length shuddering as he releases his load with a high-pitched, fulfilled whimper, as muted by fabric as it may be. The sound has Sal tipping his head back, groaning unabashedly as the other young man squirms against the desk, writhing and twitching at the feeling of having done what his fantasies had set out to have him do.

After a couple of minutes taken to regain himself, Sal slowly pulls out of him and arranges himself hazily back into his pants. He can barely see right from left, muscle memory alone helping him to button his jeans, zip tugged carefully upwards, knuckles grazing the now-soft, spent outline of his underwear-clad dick.

“Good God– fuck,” Sal wheezes, watching as Joe silently rearranges himself, chest still heaving with the breaths he doesn’t quite have the will to take just yet. He can’t believe he’d done it, let himself be fucked in a classroom, but apparently he’d managed - and without getting caught too, though the thought of being so had ultimately added to his explosive finish. “Holy shit, Joe… when did you get so freaky?”

“I don’t– know,” Gatto stammers truthfully, flush on his cheeks dying from crimson to a rosy pink, indicative or both embarrassment and exertion. Still, it doesn’t stop him from turning and delivering a soft smile to Vulcano, shuffling closer to him and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips.

This time, Sal doesn’t pull away.


End file.
